Weeds and Flowers
by Kick-my-own-ass
Summary: What begins as a simple chore has Ino getting closer to Naruto than she ever imagined she would have. NaruIno, later implied SasuSaku. Only rated M for chapter 11, readable at T until then.
1. Chapter 1

Konoha summers could be worse. With the breeze that traveled through their valley and the cliffside blessing them with shade, Ino thanked her ancestors they hadn't settled in the Sand village. _It explains why Gaara and them are always around_ , she mused. Nevertheless, she wished she were inside today- inside an air conditioned room, _not_ watering the last of the Yamanaka flower shop's stock. Her mother had insisted that they begin sprinkling three times a day instead of two, and for Ino, that meant an additional half hour in the sun.

There were less pleasant fates. Her village had enjoyed months of peace since the last war. The hubbub had begun to die down- homes were rebuilt, inter-village politics settled, and people had begun to stop grimacing at the moon. Even the fanfare surrounding Sasuke's return (and subsequent departure) had subsided as Konoha healed. Unfortunately for Ino, this recovery had not left anyone with much time to rest. For the past six or seven months, there had been work to do daily for the rebuilding effort- there was little downtime between missions, with perhaps a day or two to recover before being assigned the next task. Rebuilding costs money, and that meant work.

Ino poured herself a glass of water and sighed as she sat down. While the rest of her team had been roped into more than they asked for- Shikamaru reluctantly having been promoted to Jonin- Ino had jumped at the chance to excuse herself from duty for a while as things began to quiet. Her Mother happily welcomed her home- losing a single loved one to war was enough. It had been the garden life ever since. Ino didn't mind. She appreciated the constant availability of indoor plumbing.

It was that comforting thought that kept her from groaning aloud as the bell chimed at the door. With as much pep as she could muster, she started, "Hello! Welcome to Yamanaka Flowers, where-" Ino relaxed at the sight of her customer. "Oh," she breathed, "It's you. You're back already?"

The subject of her familiarity bore the traditional Ninja attire- although he wore his flak jacket with the collar zipped, Naruto looked every part a Jonin. It had been a week since he left the village; doing what, she knew not, but Tsunade had kept him busy. In fact, since he recovered from the war, it seemed he hadn't rested whatsoever, taking almost no time off between excursions.

"Ino! How's it going? Do you, uh- do you have that stuff I bought last time...?" He looked almost sheepish as he trailed off. He startled as Ino slapped her hands onto the countertop and said "Did you forget your plants _again_?"

"Well- I had to visit Gaara- Tsunade's been-" His eyes widened.

"I've told you that you can't just _leave_ them without setting up a drip line or telling a neighbor or _something_ to-"

"I know, but- I've been trying to-" He seemed to deflate a little. "I'm sorry."

She let out an exasperated huff. " _Here._ " She stepped from behind the confines of the counter and walked across the shop, plucking a bottle from a far shelf. "You're lucky we have this in stock. With a summer like this, it moves fast." As she walked past Naruto, she couldn't help but notice how tall he'd gotten. It wasn't the first time she'd noticed. She rolled her eyes again. _Idiot._ After the war, _most_ girls had noticed.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief as she handed him the bottle. "Oh, yes! Thank you, _thank_ you Ino!" He nearly danced taking the bottle and fished out some bills. It was hard to stay mad at the fellow. At least he made an attempt to keep up with his plants (whatever they were), green thumb be damned.

"Yeah, yeah… Just don't come in here telling my _mother_ about your plants. She'd give you a _real_ lecture" Despite herself, Ino smiled. As she took the money, Naruto thanked her again and turned to leave, spring in his step and all. Ino bit her lip; she paused, then just as he reached the doorway, committed.

"Hey. Why _do_ you even keep the plants you have, anyway?"

The man turned- his face bore a bewildered expression. Ino blushed. Why exactly she felt the need to pry at _this_ moment, in _this_ heat, she didn't know. "I mean- well, you're always leaving, and…" She trailed off. His face didn't calm her any as he scrunched his eyes at the thought, searching for an answer. She was regretting this more and more by the second.

Rather suddenly, Naruto grinned. "Wouldn't you, Ino?" He said, laughing. "I can't just let 'em starve." With that, he smiled wider, winked- _the absolute fool, what was he winking for?_ \- and, still smiling, sauntered out of the shop. Ino was left struck, with the door chiming once again as she cursed the heat- for it _was_ the heat, of course- for making her so flush. _Winking_ , she thought.

 _Idiot._


	2. Chapter 2

The following day began poorly for Ino. The sun hadn't nearly begun its ascent, and yet judging by the sound coming from her window- _tap, tap, tap,_ on and on it went- the local wildlife had decided Konoha (or at perhaps just she in particular) was to rise _now_. Ino groaned as she looked at her alarm clock. _4:00am_. She had never been one for early mornings, yet getting dressed was a better alternative than tossing and turning, so up she got. Her mornings had become routine- arise, eat, and take a quick jog before getting ready and opening shop- though it was a routine Ino had yet to get bored of. On this particular occasion, she hit the pavement before most of the townsfolk had left their beds.

It was a solid hour before the village- or the sun, she noted with a hint of annoyance- started showing real signs of life. In that time, Ino had just about hit the five mile mark, which meant her house wasn't much further. Sprinting the final distance, she forced herself to breathe properly as she paused in front of her front door.

 _In... out._

 _In... out._

She may be off duty, but she was expected to maintain a standard of fitness... That, and she sure as hell wasn't going to let a vacation ruin her figure. The thin layer of sweat she'd accumulated had begun to give her shivers in the morning cold, and as her heart wound down Ino was more than pleased to use the opportunity to take a hot shower. As the steam cleared her mind and washed the dawn's exertion off her body, she supposed this early morning may not be so bad.

Seven hours and one too many angry customer later, Ino felt _quite_ different. People had simply irritated her today. Everyone had a question, and she more than once had to haltingly check the reference book her mother kept behind the counter. The sun may have been late to her day, but it had come with a vengeance. On top of that, every time she had tried to water the plants someone had decided that it was a perfect time to aimlessly wander around the store, and as a result she didn't start closing doors until far later than normal.

When the time finally came, she shouldered her bag, locked the door, and-

"Hey, Ino!"

The voice came from down the street. She stood a hair straighter. "Naruto?"

Sure enough; coming at a jog, with a look on his face that made Ino's eyebrow rise, was Naruto. He was only slightly out of breath, and he leaned against the wall as she turned to face him. Before he gave himself any time to calm down, he looked at her.

"Whew! Gotcha. I need your help!"

She was taken aback, but her eyebrow stayed raised. "My help? Help with what?"

"I need you to water my plants." There was a silence as he waited. Ino's face dropped. She didn't know what she expected him to ask, so why was she slightly… disappointed?

"Why do you need me to… water your plants?"

"I'm leaving again. Tsunade just let me know. Neither of my neighbors answered their door… not that I care. Ino, y- you're the only one I trust to do it," he stammered. He stared right at her with the declaration, and she was struck by his gaze. It wasn't fair that his eyes were so damn _blue_. For a brief moment, Ino forgot about her day, forgot about the stupid customers and early morning and- It was only thanks to the rising heat in her cheeks that she snapped out of her pause. Further flushed at the thought (for she had to accept that there indeed _was_ a thought) Ino turned to walk before he had time to notice.

Undeterred, she countered, "What about Sakura, or- or Konohamaru? And what did I tell you about planning ahead for this?" Her voice had become a bit pitched at this point. They rounded the corner in stride, and Naruto didn't let up. Ino focused on staring straight ahead.

"I don't want Sakura, she can't do it like you do. The flowers you keep are _beautiful_ , there's no way somebody else would care half as much. Please? Pretty please, Ino?"

Her cheeks were now distinctly pink against her pale skin. He thought her flowers were beautiful? Her eyebrows knit together in a frown as she turned to face him, the corners of her mouth bent at the edges.

"Look," She started, "I'm only doing this once! After that you ha- _augh_!" Her back went stiff and she heard herself shriek as Naruto took her up in a colossal bear hug. The pink in her cheeks deepened as she felt his body press against her, and all that served to do was fluster her further.

" _Yes_! Yes, _thank_ you, Ino! I _knew_ you'd come through for me!" Roughly setting her back down, he took her hand in his- hands that dwarfed hers, with rough callouses and full of strength and- and felt him press a key into her palm. Mildly stunned at her own line of thought, she snapped it away before she thought any more about it.

" _One_ time," She answered. As an afterthought, she added "and I'm charging you for the Yamanaka Flower shop's services!"

Naruto simply beamed. "Sounds fair to me!" His grin curved ever so slightly and in a light tease he added, "I knew I could count on you." Ino felt her own frown turn up, if only a little. Behind them, the sun had begun its descent into the forest. As if struck by a horrible thought, Naruto's face briefly flashed in recognition of something before erupting in laughter.

"Naruto?..."

"Granny expected me before sundown," he said. "I lost track of time getting ahold of you. I gotta hurry! She's gonna give me such a lecture." He looked back at her and said, more seriously, "Really, Ino, thank you. I'll be back soon." He locked eyes with her again, and she felt herself blush for what seemed like the hundredth time as he turned and made a beeline for the Hokage's office, leaving Ino alone in the street, thoroughly undone. She looked down at the key in her hand, and realized Naruto hadn't mentioned how long he'd be gone. She supposed it didn't make much of a difference.

Twilight had fully descended upon Konoha at this point and Ino's mind, despite her best efforts, stayed with Naruto. As she continued her walk home, the last few interactions with him seemed to repeat themselves. At the very least, she found him endearing- She didn't want to use the words 'downright attractive', not when she knew so many other girls would say the same. She definitely didn't want to admit how... _Under her skin_ Naruto had gotten recently. She caught herself smiling as she recognized his scent on her clothes from their enthusiastic embrace. Ino wondered if anyone had seen it, or if anyone would have found it unusual. It was just Naruto, after all. Probably nothing to think twice about. Yet despite herself, it was those thoughts that carried her to bed that night. Perhaps tomorrow her feelings would be different; after all, he wouldn't be there to keep flustering her.

It was just his apartment. Just a few plants, nothing more.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ino-dear, breakfast is ready!" Ino rubbed sleep from her eyes at the sound of her mother's call. Today marked the start of her weekend... Or it would, except for the 'special errand' she'd agreed to run. Ino felt a small flutter in her chest at the memory of yesterday evening. Naruto had caught her completely off guard, she reasoned- but that excuse was starting to wear thin, even to her.

All things said and done, Ino had confessed to herself she was excited for the little excursion. She let out a defeated sigh at the thought. The light intruding through her bedroom window made her squint as she stretched. _Naruto_.

When did he get under her _skin_? Definitely not their academy years. At that time, Ino had wanted nothing to do with him. Although his departure after Sasuke's flight was definitely intriguing, that hadn't been of any interest to her, either. When he returned...? Well, he was certainly no longer a child when he returned, and that wasn't lost on any of the Konoha girls. After that, though- with the Akatsuki, with Pein, with the war- how could she _not_ have noticed Naruto? How could anyone? Yet, even then, she'd written it off as fanfare. It was just Naruto, after all.

She looked down at the key he'd given her. The head was decorated with the cartoonish visage of a small toad. Ino smiled.

' _Just' Naruto_ , she thought. _Right_.

Her shower that morning was short, and she got dressed quickly. A pair of shorts and a yellow tank top would do today. It wasn't as though she was going to see anyone. _As if I've got anyone to see._ Ever since she'd taken her name off the list of active Ninja those weeks ago, her relationship with her teammates had become infrequent; at this point, she wasn't really their teammate, and they weren't really a team. Beyond that, her former classmates didn't visit much, being active duty... _Other than Naruto_ , she admitted. His unusual dedication to what he simply referred to as 'his plants' had brought him into Yamanaka Flowers pretty regularly. He'd always come in smiling about something or another and it had become normal to see his face appearing under the door chime.

As Ino stepped into the morning sun, she wondered when he'd return. She reminded herself that she was only curious because of this watering chore, and that of course she'd still be charging him. It's not her fault the idiot hadn't told her how long.

 _Just a few plants_ , she thought. It had become her mantra. _Nothing more_.

The road to Naruto's flat was long and took her to a part of town she didn't normally frequent. He'd grown up in Konoha-sponsored housing, and though the people were nice, the buildings had begun to look a little... Run down. Nonetheless, everyone had made trips to Naruto's place at some time or another over the years; summoning him for Tsunade, inviting him out (however rarely), or oftentimes just waking him up when he'd slept in. Ino had been sent to do that more than once and had enjoyed banging on his door as loud as possible.

That same door, lime green and on the very top floor of the last building on the street, now stood before her. She looked down at her little toad-key, and with a slight turn of her stomach she unlocked the door and stepped inside. She blushed thinking how suspicious it must look.

Naruto's one-room setup was surprisingly clean, if messy. His bed took up most of the floorspace, with sheets halfheartedly piled on the mattress. He had a desk with very little on it other than frog statues and a bevy of photographs. The photographs weren't limited to the desk; looking around, Ino noticed them on almost every wall to some degree of varying sizes, all of them neatly framed. On the opposite end of the room, past his little kitchen, was a door she assumed was the bathroom. She was happy it was closed. If it was anything like Chouji's... She shuddered at the thought. Men could be gross.

Then, of course, there was the purpose of her visit; his plants. She realized with more than a little bewilderment that some of them were just... Weeds. Very large, potted, and vibrantly healthy weeds. There weren't many flowers, surprisingly, but the air was crisp and she felt herself relax imperceptibly breathing it in. His flat certainly smelled cleaner than her former teammates' place. Looking past the plants scattered about the room, beyond his bed, was what Naruto had said was most important; his balcony. Ino crossed his room and slid the door open, and- her breath caught in her throat.

 _Flowers_.

Dozens of them, in every color, in long rectangular planters organized in a terrace. There had to be over ten varieties, all of them mixed together with little to no thought behind the arrangement. Some of these flowers she didn't even have at the shop- no, some she didn't see in Konoha! And they were so _alive_. Ino's hair swayed in the breeze as she stared, dumbstruck, watching the flowers bow in unison to the wind. How did he grow them like this? It wasn't a jutsu, she thought, or she'd know it. She looked at the sun and considered its presence; the conditions on his balcony were good, surely, but nowhere near perfect enough to naturally produce these kinds of results. She bent forward to smell them and as she did, her foot knocked down a watering can on the floor. Attached to it was a small handwritten note.

 _Ino! Thanks again for helpin' me out! I'll be back real fast, but use this watering can until then. Just fill it at the sink, that's what I do. I owe you one!_

He had signed it at the bottom and even doodled a little smile. She smiled in return, then felt her eyes widen in awareness as she reread the note- _He did all this... With that dingy watering can and some sink water_? Ino shook her head in amazement. Sure, Naruto came in for the good mulch and occasional rejuvenating solution after long missions, but this was something else. If her Mother saw this, she'd adopt the boy. Still bewildered, Ino filled the little can with water and went about watering. She started with his flowers, sprinkling them with a practiced, even touch; her hands were steady and exact, gently showering each one. It only took a few minutes for her to handle Naruto's balcony, and then she was back inside to take care of his... Weeds. She chuckled. It was very like Naruto, when she thought about it, to nurture and care for something others would consider a nuisance. As she watered, in her element from plant to plant, she noticed all of his photographs; there were a plethora of them. They were on the windowsill, the wall, dressers- and all of them held people other than Naruto. There was one with him and team seven, the largest grin you'd ever see plastered on his face. Then there was him and Sasuke, the other boy trying not to smile with Naruto's arm around him. One photo had Kakashi sitting on top of an obviously thrashing Naruto, arms pinned, reading some paperback and unaware of the camera.

Further on, the pictures showed a Naruto with his mentor, Jaraiya. He was taller in those photos, and he looked a bit... Malnourished, surely, but Ino had never seen a smile so genuine. Unaware of it, she too had begun to smile along. He'd worked so hard to become the man he was... _and he never blamed any of us for how cruel we'd been_. Now he was a war hero, and one _hell_ of a ninja... definitely not a boy anymore. Ino's heart skipped a beat as she remembered how easily he'd lifted her yesterday. _Naruto_. She snapped herself back into her work, finishing the rest of his plants- the last one being on his nightstand. As she approached, she noticed one picture she hadn't yet seen. Her heart faltered at the sight; it was a small picture, in a nondescript frame. In it was only one person, and he wasn't looking at the camera at the time.

Her smile faded as she looked at Naruto's little picture of Jaraiya. It was the only one in the room that was a single person, and the only one on his nightstand.

Ino sighed and watered the last small pot (a tiny, spineless cactus a child from Suna had given him). She felt as though she understood, if only a little. She had a similar picture in her room of... _Asuma_.

Ino forced herself to smile. She looked around her; in Naruto's room, watering his plants. 'Just' plants, she remembered.

... _No_.

Ino took a deep breath, forcing the air to leave her nose in a slow, calming manner. She thought of his casual little wink, the way she looked at him, the way she'd felt when he lifted her in a hug. She looked at his plants, the link that had brought her to this point.

It wasn't just plants.

How it had happened, or when, was beside the point, but Ino Yamanaka had accepted one thing clearly; No longer was the man 'just' Naruto. Not to her.


	4. Chapter 4

The subsequent mornings had begun a refreshing routine for Ino. She'd wake up before the sun, throw on whatever clothes she decided to run in, and make the quick jog to Naruto's little apartment. On the way, she'd drink in moon-kissed air; savoring the crisp, clean sensation of a breath unmolested by the heat. She'd force herself to hurry up the stairs to his door and (almost unconsciously) look to see if anyone saw her enter. Inside, she would water away, paying mind to follow Naruto's 'instructions' to the letter; Ino surmised that there must be some sort of delicate balance at play to produce those results and wasn't going to start changing the routine up now. From the balcony, it was on to the weeds inside, and finally his little cactus on the nightstand. She didn't take any liberties at his apartment save for one- Ino had made it a point to dust off the little photo of Jaraiya on his nightstand. In a way, she figured it was like paying a respect to her own mentor. After all was said and done in his flat, she would hit the return jog home at a faster pace, take a short shower, have a little time to get dressed and eat before work.

The rest of this regimen consisted primarily of Yamanaka Flowers.

Business had picked up as the heat began to subside, and fortunately that meant she was back to watering only twice daily. _Well_ , she mused on Naruto's flat, _not exactly_. Regardless, the change of pace had left a spring in her step that wasn't there prior. She supposed that her summer had been rather boring, until Naruto's little chore. He'd very much occupied her thoughts as the days turned into weeks; however, as with the summer, her routine wasn't to last.

This particular morning had begun normally enough- she rose before the stars had set, and was out the door without much thought. Her feet bounced off the pavement in rhythmic thumps, maybe pushed a little harder than normal. The stairs up to his floor had become a breeze and she took them two at a time; in fact, it wasn't until she turned the key that her daily ritual took such an unusual turn.

Hand still on the little toad, Ino stood for a moment in Naruto's doorway, stock still and wide-eyed. The chill blooming in her stomach had little to do with her running attire, or the sweat that had formed on her back; if anything, the sun peeked with the promise of a clingy summer day. She wasn't cognizant of herself turning pink, then red, but she did notice the sole, glaring difference that day in Naruto's apartment- Naruto himself.

Oblivious, and with an abandon that made Ino question her own sleeping habits, laid Naruto. The sheet on his bed rested just above his waistline, and beyond that Ino couldn't- or wouldn't- guess as to what else might be covering him. He slept on his back, with his limb splayed in all directions; his hair mussed with sleep, his mouth slightly agape, and a small necklace nestled on his chest. She let her gaze slowly bridge the distance between necklace and comforter. It was of solace that she was already bright red, as it allowed Ino to tell herself later that the rigid contours of his torso did nothing to flush her cheeks. That thought burrowed into her memory as she questioned how much time had passed in the doorway, and it was upon finding no answer that she nearly shrieked.

"Uzumaki _Naruto_!"

If not for the severity of her distress, she would have found the way he jolted awake comical. She supposed she was lucky that he only sat up (still unsure of his decency) and that when he looked at her, his eyes too shot wide.

"I-Ino!" He grinned with appropriate sheepishness. He yawned. "Oh, man... Uh... 'Morning!" Waking up a little, and seeming to take in the situation, his own eyebrows began to rise.

The shock of seeing Naruto in a state of undress faded fast, replaced with a rising horror over Naruto noticing _her_. Hair up in a half-assed bun, a pair of her dad's old boxer shorts and an unbecomingly small shirt did not the picture of femininity present. This did nothing to calm her.

"Wh-Why aren't you _wearing_ anything? You didn't tell me you were home! You were supposed to tell me!" Naruto just flopped on his back again and stretched. Ino only partially looked away, the heat rising in her cheeks again- thankfully, he snapped her out of it by abruptly kicking out of bed, letting the covers fall to the floor. Ino released an imperceptible sigh as a pair of sleep shorts exposed themselves under the blanket.

"Eh, I got home a couple hours ago." He grimaced and placed a hand on his stomach. "Want some breakfast?" He faced her and grinned, shorts and all, pointing back towards the kitchen. Ino tried hard not to look at him, but… she'd never really seen Naruto this closely. Before she could make a fool out of herself any further, her stomach growled. If Ino could have grown more red, she was sure that it would physically burn. Rather than speak, her shoulders slumped as she turned from him and closed the door. Eyebrows raised in defeat, she took the key and tossed it to him.

Naruto caught it and beamed. "Ha! That's a yes. Hope you like omelettes 'cause that's all I can cook." He freed her from any more torment by turning towards the counter and getting to work. A grin snuck through at the sight of him putting on a very floral (lace-trimmed, she saw) apron, the edges in his back contracting as he tied the knot. _This boy_. Taking a deep breath, Ino resigned herself to the events of the morning and sat down. Naruto had set to cracking eggs.

"Naruto! Your flowers are beautiful."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"You heard me. What's your secret? It can't be that little old can and some sink water."

He started to laugh. _"Little old can?_ Want to know my special techniques? Use them at the shop?"

"Oh, come on. Cough it up."

He stopped cracking the last of the eggs and cocked his head. "...Nah." Ino could hear him smirk.

"Nah?" She growled "I could just _get_ it out of you..."

" _Eesh_. You do want to know." He turned from chopping bell peppers to give a cocky smile. "They're my roomies, so I love them; and they grow for me. Mushrooms?" He held a few in his hands and she nodded before pressing.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"It's my secret!" The smell of the peppers had invaded her nose and her stomach gave another growl. "Besides, you're hungry! I'll tell you... sometime."

Her jaw went slack. "Whaddaya mean _sometime_?" Was he being an idiot on purpose or actually enjoying this? Determining to crack him, Ino decided she'd worm it out of him another time. "How did your mission go?"

Naruto tossed the mushrooms in with the egg and began to stir. "It was awesome! I love Suna. I'm glad Granny lets me go between her and Gaara." Ino wondered why it wasn't obvious to him that he was by far the best choice for ambassador, but didn't press him on it. Before she could comment on the weeds, Naruto interrupted her with the clatter of her plate.

"Eat up!" He straddled his chair across from her. Ino took a tentative bite... and it was surprisingly tasty. "'So, I owe you one! What do you want?"

"I had considered charging you," she raised an eyebrow, "but I haven't decided."

The corner of Naruto's mouth twitched. "Not gonna hold it over me, are ya?"

"I'm thinking about it."

"Thnk hard."

Ino just hummed as she chewed on her omelette. It was filling her up faster than she anticipated. "So, why omelettes?"

His brow crunched mid-bite. "What?"

"Why is that all you cook?"

At this, he chuckled, and stood up with his plate. _Where did his food even go_? "Granny told me if she catches me eating ramen more than once in awhile she'll send Sakura to kick my ass." He walked around and leaned over her- leaned dangerously close- and Ino exhaled as he took her plate. "Omelettes have everything you need in them. Veggies, protein, you know. That kind of crap."

It was her turn to chuckle. "Like mushrooms".

"Yeah. Like mushrooms. Did you like it? I've- I've, uh, never cooked for anyone."

Ino felt herself soften at his confession and let out a genuine smile. "It was delicious." He seemed to relax a little. She let herself look at him; gym shorts and an apron, arms resting on the back of his hips. She didn't berate herself for lingering on his shoulders, noting the way his collarbone rested so squarely between them... and behind him, the sun almost completely awake. She sighed. "You owe me again anyway, Naruto... You've made me late for work. Dammit. I have to go and change too."

Naruto stammered and looked behind him. "Crap... maybe I can talk to your Mom?" Ino thought that was the absolute last thing she needed.

"No! No. That's fine. I won't get in trouble or anything." He put the last plate away and turned towards her as she stood. "Walk me out?"

"I do owe you, eh?" Naruto tossed his apron aside and threw on a black tee shirt he had on his bed. He pocketed the little toad key and opened the door, gesturing out. "You sure you're not in trouble or nothin'?"

Ino suppressed a laugh. His concern was endearing. "If I am, that's double." It was her turn to wink, and she enjoyed watching him blush way more than she supposed she should have. The satisfaction was short-lived as he again took her in a crushing hug; a hug that enveloped her, not lifting her off her feet, no- this hug bore the scent of familiarity. His arms enclosed her, and Ino exhaled; raising her arms behind him, she sank into an embrace of her own. The second or two they spent there in that doorway seemed to last much longer for Ino- long enough to breathe him in, long enough to feel the blades of his shoulders constrict with his grip, long enough to- and then it was over, and he stood there with his stupid _stupid_ grin and his hands on her shoulders.

"Thank you, Ino."

She tilted her head in a smile. "I still might charge you." Pleased with the moment of shock on his face, she turned and started her trek home, leaving Naruto laughing to himself.

Today was indeed a good day to break routine.


	5. Chapter 5

"Back so soon?" Ino smirked as Naruto chimed through the doorway of Yamanaka Flowers. A week had passed since his return from Suna- a week since their embrace in his hallway, a week since she'd felt her heart skip its secret beat that she shook away- and here he was and she'd be damned if she let him get the upper hand. Upper hand in what, exactly? She shook that away too.

Naruto sauntered to the register with an unsettling grin. He put his hands on the counter, looking her dead in the eye, and declared "I... am on vacation".

"Oh really? So you won't be abandoning your little roommates again, hm?"

He recoiled in mock offense. "I already owe you twice, don't I?"

Ino stuck her nose in the air. "I'm still holding on to those, by the way."

"Yeah? I bet... I'll get you back, don't worry."

" _Get_ me back, hm?" Ino's tone betrayed her as her eyebrow arched.

" _Pay_ you back. Y-You know what I mean!" Ino was deliciously pleased to see red around his whisker-marks. Naruto turned his head with a scrunched brow and walked over to the potting section. "I, uh, need a tiny little pot. Gaara's niece gave me another cactus." He looked over at Ino. "I'mma charge _this_ little bastard rent." He motioned to his hand and she saw the bandages over one finger. Ino giggled.

"This one isn't spineless, I take it?"

"Spineless until you touch it. Little brat didn't tell me." He picked up a small clay number and held it up for inspection. "Thing'll be a bitch to transfer."

"I'm sure you'll manage. Unless you wanna owe me a third time, that is?" This was almost fun, but her stomach turned as she realized her tone was getting borderline flirtatious; Naruto, thankfully, just barked an oblivious laugh.

"Two is enough. I'll pay ya back somehow, y'know." He slapped some change on the counter and took his turn to smirk. "I just haven't decided how yet."

"You'll think of something." _If I don't think of it for you, at this rate_. She rolled her eyes at her own thoughts. "So how long you on vacation?"

"Two weeks. Why? Miss me?"

"Pfft. As if." She turned and busied herself with the counter behind her before he could see the truth in his banter. Naruto carried on entirely undaunted.

"Ouch! C'mon, you'd miss me." He dropped his forearms to the countertop and smirked again. "Right?"

Ino turned and found him much closer than he had been; leaning in had put him only a foot from her face. She felt the heat rise in her cheeks. All at once, she became aware that the other customers had left. He _had_ to know what he was doing. He had to. Even Naruto wasn't that thick. This concept sent her stomach reeling. Ignoring it- again- she instead thrust foreward a small parcel. "Here's your pot." Naruto held eyes with her for a second, Ino's hand outstretched; she saw his mouth twitch in a half smile. He stood up, taking the little clay from her hands, and (maybe deliberately) engulfing hers in the process. There was a roughness to his skin that sent her hair on edge. "Try not to stab yourself anymore."

"Thanks." was his growling reply. He strode to the door and even Ino couldn't deny her heart sank- then he turned to smile that too-real smile of his. "See ya soon!" Then, perhaps as an afterthought, he shot over his shoulder "And you'd miss me!" and then the door was closed.

Ino let out an exasperated _augh_ before taking a deep breath. _Soon_. Ino felt her shoulders unclench. She cocked an eyebrow at the door.  
Naruto _had_ to know.

He _had_ to. And if he knew...

Well, that... That, she could work with.

At home, she took a long, hot shower; maybe too hot- scalding- Ino focused on the burn and cleared her mind. She washed her hair, she shaved her legs- she let her body soak and let her stress drip away with the draining water until only a fiery clarity remained. In her room, Ino stuck her chin out and looked herself up and down, her skin red with anger where the water had strayed too long. Her focus lingered on her body. She was no combatant, but her morning run and her mother's food had kept her looking damn good. She didn't need anyone else to tell her that. "Soon," he had said. Ino reminded herself that idiot or not, a man was still a man, and she was a beautiful woman.

As she went to sleep, she mused on the recent turn of events. If Naruto wasn't 'just' Naruto... _what exactly is he_? She sighed and turned to the window; whatever he was, she wasn't going to complain. _Soon_.

Soon came two days later.

Ino would later say she was unprepared for the route today would take her. The dregs of summer had left Konoha windy and unpredictable, and her mother had insisted things be brought indoors at the shop. It wasn't much, but it left the relatively small facility appearing more diminutive than normal. This did nothing to mitigate Naruto's presence as he hunched through the doorway.

"Uzumaki! You're back. How's your hand?"

If he heard, he took no notice; the lids of his eyes were set in faraway focus. He walked around the back of the shop to where Ino's mother had placed the flower rack.

"Hey! You!" A hint of frustration had crept into her voice and it was with small satisfaction that he turned to her.

"Ino! Hey!" He'd plastered a grin over his face, and a thin, blonde eyebrow darted up Ino's forehead.

"Don't you 'hey' me, what's got into you?"

"Whatcha mean?" He made for the counter, and in his hand- was that a bouquet? _Why the hell did he have a bouquet?_

"W-what are those for?"

Naruto looked at her and Ino saw him consider the question, eyes subtle with panic; and then his mouth opened, closed, and opened again. "...Just a friend.

Ino reeled. They weren't red. They weren't pink, or yellow, or even roses. Why the _hell_ did he have flowers?

"A friend?" Ino hoped her tone kept her thoughts shy from the man in front of her.

Naruto smiled real big, and Ino knew it wasn't the same stupid smile of his, that smile that he'd thrown at her when she didn't know she liked it; so what the hell _was_ it? "Don't worry. They're, uh, for a guy." And he winked again, and this third wink they shared did not give her butterflies or make the heat rise in her face. Yet as Naruto slapped some bills on the counter and dropped a quick "Keep the change!" before turning to the door, Ino saw his expression change once more on the edge of his face- his eyes were not the eyes of a man about to bring someone flowers, and that was a look Ino had learned to recognize after so many months helping men pick them out.

Her mind spinning, she looked at the clock. The store wasn't to close for half an hour. Her eyes swept around the floor... no customers, clean counters, empty trash cans... Her mom wouldn't mind her closing a half hour early today, surely... and nobody was even here, what with the gale outdoors. Making a choice she feared she'd regret (and perhaps feared she wouldn't), she fished her coat from under the counter, turned up the hood, and locked the front door on her way out. She did not work herself up for their little game for it to play out like this.

Sensory jutsu had never been a strong focus of Ino's, but it was with a small amount of pride that she made a curt gesture with her hand and dug deep for her chakra. There was a brief interlude, before her genetic duty bundled her with with team six, that she had studied under Tsunade herself. Ino smiled a wicked grin as she felt chakra flow through her like water to a thirsty plant.

 _Where did you go, Uzumaki...?_

Thirty seconds passed. Then a minute. When beads of sweat had formed on her brow and when the muscles in her hand approached seizing, there it was; no mistaking Naruto. His chakra felt almost... burnt, like a fire that singed her senses and even the air around it. With a heavy exhalation, Ino steeled herself and rounded the first corner.

Naruto's steps carried her to the outskirts of town. The clouds had followed the wind, and the forest swayed with the pulse of nature. Ino found herself almost dizzy following the heavy trail; she had seen that look on Naruto before. They all had. That was the look of the lonely little boy on the swing. The smile of a boy who know they were laughing _at_ him, not _with_.

It was an expression that she had forgotten to forget. Ino shuddered, only half from the chill.

Following his chakra was almost easy, with how dense it was in the air. She surmised she'd probably need to refocus herself just to disentangle her senses when this was through. Corner by corner, step by step, Konoha began to recede politely to the forest. This part of town had little; training grounds, public parks, open spaces. As Ino skirted around the edge of the wood, his essence thick with presence, she heard a voice.

"... Gaara's good. He's got a family! Even his weirdo brother has a kid..." To Ino's dismay, the wind drowned what came next. She peeked around the trunk of her hiding spot to see Naruto- flowers in hand, rattled by the wind, standing over a nondescript little grave. It was different than the graves she had visited; this was adorned with the symbol of Konoha ninja whose bodies were never recovered.

"... And he hasn't come back, but he will! I trust him. He's my friend..."

Ino heard a strain- the damned wind was everywhere, whipping her hair around her face, her hood held only by the hand that kept it- and she berated herself for being so stupid. Stupid! What the hell got into me? Of all the times to sneak on someone, it had to be while he was visiting a damn grave.

"... and I'm sorta becoming friends with this girl..." her heart sank as she heard him sniff; "... a girl I'd never introduce you to, you old p-perv."

This time Ino heard not a sniff, but a half-restrained sob. The flowers fell from Naruto's hand as his palm pressed to his eyes. "... you idiot." His hands scrunched and she saw his shoulders heave. Ino found herself at the point of tears, as well- she had her mother, she had her team, but Naruto? Naruto's best friend was away, his team away, and who else was there? Sure, he was a hero to the village... but Ino realized with a hand to her mouth that even Tsunade wouldn't want to speak of this. In this grief, the boy was completely alone.

Unconsciously, she stepped out from her perch in the treeline and gently raised her voice.

"...Naruto."

Eyes downcast, Ino heard him nearly choke in surprise. He wheeled, facing her, eyes red and cheeks streaked with pain and his expression full of panic before he mustered up that _damned_ smile of his. He began to stammer along, saying "I-Ino! Wh-Hey! What are y- what are you doin' here?..."

Ino didn't consider their little game- didn't consider what was in her head and what was real, didn't question what he felt or not, didn't weigh the consequences or her pride- she just strode to him and traced her hand to his cheek. For a moment, blue eyes beheld blue, and the wind roared and the discarded flowers began to flutter apart- and then her hand curved down his jawline, her nails grazing the back of his neck as she stepped towards him in an embrace. Ino felt his forehead touch her shoulder and a small shudder escaped him.

"It's ok, Naruto," she soothed. "I'm here. It's ok."

His long arms wrapped around her with a crushing need as Ino turned and pressed her cheek to his chest. The howling around them ceased, surrounding the pair with a heavy, intimate silence. There they stood pressed together in a manner that felt wrong only in simplicity- there was no flutter or flush, just the pulse of his heart on the edge of her lips and the knowledge that despite whatever Naruto was or wasn't to her, she could be this for him. Her fingers found his hair and she waited for his breathing to quiet; in time, his arms softly drifted from her back and he lifted his head.

"Aw, geez..." Naruto looked up at the gloom above and sighed a smile.

Ino chuckled. The weight of their embrace lifted and with it came the familiar heat, the rush of knowledge that what just had happened was probably more than she was allowing it to be. As her fingers brushed her cheek that had for so long felt his pulse, Naruto looked down. "Thanks, Ino. Good timing, I guess." The smile this time was real.

She looked up at him and cracked a wry smile. "You may owe me a third... you're racking up quite the tab." She didn't expect the spark in his eyes to be filled with such hunger, but her words woke something in him, and when he spoke it was with a cocky determination.

"I don't break promises. C'mon." Before she could ask, he grinned, and his hand snatched around hers as he made for the village. "Tonight's on me!"

Ino's heart skipped a beat and she lengthened her stride to match his pace. She tightened her grip on his hand and giggled; closing the shop early today was turning out to be the best decision she'd made all summer.


	6. Chapter 6

Ichiraku was nearly empty; the stars had begun to sway in the sky and all across Konoha sprouted little flares of light as lamps were lit for the evening. The possibility of a storm had subsided and the wind had resorted to gently rocking Konoha into the night.

Teuchi had greeted his best customer with a familial smile as the ruffling curtain heralded Naruto's entrance; a smile that preceded a wry eyebrow as Ino fell in beside him at the counter, an expression Naruto had laughed away with only a little flush. Teuchi's daughter Ayame hurriedly brought them menus and some water; Ino noticed the girl's hands shake as she greeted Konoha's favorite Ninja.

An oblivious Naruto couldn't contain his excitement as he hurried to show Ino the menu; He leaned into her, their shoulders touching, excitedly pointing out his favorite dishes, and when he smiled it was with an unbridled joy. Ino didn't resist her own smile and didn't question this comfort at his touch; she let her shoulder stay right where it was. After whatever had occurred between them that afternoon, it wasn't something she felt the need to think about. Ino could physically sense that a weight had lifted from her, and caught herself laughing with an abandon she hadn't held since the academy days.

At the little ramen stand, Ino felt almost like she was eating with a celebrity. Teuchi hadn't even asked Naruto's order, and had taken Ino's with a gravity Ino guessed was due to her company. She soaked in the atmosphere of the evening with relish; taking over at the shop hadn't given her much time to get out. Something about Naruto apparently brought out her appetite, as by the time her bowl arrived the evening's lack of dinner had caught up to her.

Their meal was spent with idle chatter; Ino told him about her time off of active duty, about civilian life, about the flower shop, and Naruto rambled about Gaara and how Suna had been treating him.

"He's family to me," he said fondly, "There's _peace_ there, y'know? It's good between us." Ino knew he referred not only to relations between he and the Kazegake.

" _You_ did that, Naruto." He only smiled into his meal.

"Nah, we all did."

Ino told him of her boredom, of how she'd been watching everyone drift off into life as she took up the family business. How the summer had brought with it not only heat but a heaviness to her soul that she couldn't shake.

"... and it's like, there's this gulf there now, you know, and Shikamaru is advising Anbu and Choji is training for his Jonin exams- don't get me started on Sakura," a hint of irritable rivalry had crept into her tone, "we all saw how her and Sasuke were, too, like we wouldn't notice." It was to her surprise that Naruto just laughed; the bewilderment on her face met with a bemused expression as he sat his bowl down.

"You and me both, Ino," he gazed at her with nothing but honesty in those blue eyes and said "...but it's not so bad, eh?" and Ino didn't resist the butterflies this time. Their conversation went on long after their meal, on everything from Sasuke ("He's a good guy deep… _deep_ down") to Tsunade announcing a successor soon ("It's gonna be me _next_ time, for sure").There was a life between them that seemed to finally wake up and stretch, emerging froman unknown recess, and their words flowed as effortlessly as their laughter. They spoke of Jaraiya, briefly, and of Asuma and Inoichi, of Neji- the moment of silence shared broken only by the clattering of empty cups on the countertop, a clatter aided by the joining of Teuchi and Ayame behind the counter. Teuchi didn't hand Naruto a bill, but as he took Ino's hand to depart she saw him leave money on the counter anyway.

"I, uh, I like to pay. He fed me lots as a kid when I was broke."

All of Konoha knew Naruto was a genuine soul but Ino couldn't help but find that sheepish confession was for her only.

The pair strolled through town- their bodies taking care to brush only occasionally- following the corners and streets until Ino breathed the familiar scent of Konoha Gardens, and Naruto wrapped her fingers in his hand again and grinned as he led her through the little arch into the park.

The gardens were beautiful at night- the stars and the moon did well to find purchase in a patch of cloudless sky, and the chill air was music to Ino as they giggled like children. The little path carried them in a small circle, Naruto telling her about the time he'd cut all the flowers off and the Third had made him plant new ones.

"I'd done it for Sakura," he laughed, "The work ended up being really fun."

"That's how you found your green thumb?"

"Crazy, huh? How'd you start?"

Ino told him how her mother had opened the shop when she was little, and how many of her childhood lessons were from flowers. "If you give something attention, it'll flourish. My dad used to say it was the same with jutsu." She leaned into him as they walked and this time, Ino took his hand.

"Iruka said he was the scariest interrogator he'd ever seen."

Ino chuckled. "There was definitely no getting away with lying to him as a girl."

Any silence that would have passed between them was interrupted by the sound of soft steps across the way. A voice rose from the source.

"Is that... _Naruto_? And, hey, _Ino_?" Ino looked up from Naruto's side to see Sakura; hair down, a light dress on, holding a small object Ino couldn't make out in her hands.

" _Sakura_?" and only then did Ino's body electrify with awareness of Naruto's touch; head tilted in his direction, arms alongside one another, the callouses on his hands suddenly rough against her skin. If Naruto felt it too, he didn't show it, his grip steadfast as he casually spoke.

"Hey, Sakura! What's up?" He was grinning his confident grin and Ino felt emboldened as she laced her fingers tighter into his.

Sakura sized up the two of them, back and forth, green eyes rapidly assessing blue- and then she smiled too, and the look in her eyes was not at all lost on her old rival. "I should ask you two the same!"

Ino's voice returned to her triumphantly as she leaned into Naruto and drawled "He owed me. Twice, actually. So he's paying me back."

"With a... date, I see?" Sakura looked at Naruto with a tease in her tone. Ino's made no effort in hiding her satisfaction in answering "Yep". Looking over to Naruto, he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Ya got me!" He let go of her hand and put his arm around her waist with a grin, eyebrow raised to his teammate; Ino wondered if it was only her chest that felt tight saying it out loud.

Sakura, for her part, handled it beautifully. "Well," she began, walking past them- "I suppose I'll leave you two be." Naruto locked eyes with Ino, giddiness sparkling between them as the footsteps faded- and the color rose in his cheeks when Sakura called back to them.

"By the way! Kiba's hosting a bonfire for the Equinox." There was a knowing tone to her voice. "You two should come… it'll be fun." and with that she was gone, leaving Ino and Naruto to their evening.

The gardens trailed behind them on their way home; it was getting late, and Ino had completely lost track of time. She didn't mind their little witness. If anything, it made something in her stir- as they left the garden and Naruto's arm slipped from her waist, she took his arm in her hands and leaned into him.

"So… got any plans, Mr. Vacation?"

Naruto looked down at her. They were hesitantly arriving at Ino's neighborhood, their steps slowing as if in resist. Her tone was as hopeful as it was playful.

"Heh. I might." They stopped in front of her door. Ino turned to face him, taking a step closer.

"Mm? Like what?"

"I owed you twice, eh?"

"You did."

They stared at each other until it felt like dawn would break over the horizon any minute, and then Naruto twitched his arm forward, following it until his hand cupped the side of her face- Ino's breath caught in her chest, her own hands starting from their lazy hiding spot at their side- and then it was gone, and in its place was the dull ring in her ears of a faraway voice as her blood found it's home in her face.

"... So I-I'll see ya then, eh?" Thankfully, Ino thought, Naruto seemed to have felt similarly; he had shifted his weight to his other foot, his hands claiming an awkward home in the pockets of his shorts. He looked at her, a rare hint of- was that insecurity? "You in?"

 _Of course,_ she thought, _the bonfire._ She grinned. "Don't be late, Uzumaki, or I'll make you take me out again."

He barked a laugh. "I'm thinking 'bout doing it anyway."

Ino took a step forward and embraced him, her arms snaking under his until her cheek could find purchase on his chest for the second time that day. He wrapped his arm around her and pressed his face into her hair, and Ino felt him relax. His hands were gentler, now; she let her fingernails trail their way from his back between his shoulderblades and up to his neck. The breeze enclosed them there like that for a moment, and again Ino felt no fear, felt no restraint.

When they separated, it was with a lingering grip and a sullen awareness that the evening was truly coming to a close. Their hands slid apart as he smiled and turned, and Ino stood rooted to the doorway, thinking hard about how far away the equinox was.

"I'll see ya."

"You'd better." She placed her hand on the door, but the sound of Naruto's voice had her head whip to the end of the street.

"Oh, Ino?" She looked at him expectantly; he had stopped in the road and turned around to her. "I _talk_ to them."

"... What?"

"That's my secret, I, uh, I talk to my flowers. I read in a book that it helps them grow." He chuckled. "Don't tell anyone!" This time, when he turned, he rounded the corner and left Ino standing there with her heart pounding and her chest full of whatever it was that made her feel like she was going to explode.

 _This boy._ She took that confession and held it deep to her heart. She'd meet him at Kiba's bonfire… and… well, she didn't know exactly what then. If she could find herself holding him once more, Ino decided that would be enough.


	7. Chapter 7

The drums were deafening.  
In the dead of night, deep in the heart of the forest, Ino's senses pounded in time with the noise. The whooping and hollering of her classmates had marked her arrival- by the time she had closed up the flower shop and changed into her party attire, things were clearly underway.  
In a weightless white top and a skirt that flowed near her shins, Ino reveled in her femininity; it had been excruciatingly long since she'd freed herself from the sweat of a jog, the dirt of her livelihood. Naruto had taken her by surprise last time they'd met; this time, she'd be prepared.. She strolled through the mass of villagers, coming to a stop to bask in the permeating glow of the fire. All around the clearing, where the fire did not reach, were fireflies; between them and the centerpiece of the event, Ino could see her old classmates clearly.  
At the bar- essentially a folding table with a bunch of cups- she could see Shino cooly dispensing his family recipe (something Lee had been forbidden to imbibe). He seemed to have acquired some anyway- a giddy Tenten had been swept onto the dance floor, and a crowd had gathered to join and watch in the music. Near the south end of the event she saw a flash of pink sitting on one of the blankets laid out- Sakura, still holding whatever little object she'd seen in her hands at the garden. She'd have to ask about that. Glancing over, a quick wave and a knowing look directed Ino to the other side of the fire, where another- this time suspiciously all- _male_ \- group had formed a circle. Raising her eyebrow, she turned from her friend and made her way to the throng. The sounds coming from the group did nothing to quell her skepticism.  
"Get him!"  
"Kick his ass!"  
"Whooooo!"  
In the center of the circle, naturally, was the object of her evening. Hands up, eyes wild, and teeth bared in a devilish grin was Naruto. Across him, equally feral, danced her host; Kiba and his dog Akamaru. _Geez, that dog is huge_. Egging on the spectacle in the ring were some of the villagers Ino recognized from the flower shop- Konohamaru was there, next to a howling Choji. Ino made her way through the crowd until she could see the combatants clearly.

Naruto seemed to be enjoying himself immensely- crouched like animals, the two circled themselves for a moment. Ino couldn't see Kiba through Naruto's body; clad in a netted undershirt and loose pair of shorts, feet bare and hair unkempt, Ino remembered the first time she'd seen him shirtless. She found she appreciated it far more in the light of a fire.  
With no signal, Kiba launched forward. Their hands met, briefly, and Naruto rolled on his back and used both feet to hoof Kiba's tackle overhead. Kiba recovered quickly, spinning on his palms, feet swinging out once, twice- and then it was Naruto's turn, his fists jabbing out, around, under, and Ino heard him giggle and wondered if some of the villagers could even see what was going on.  
Naruto tagged him once, then again, and on the third stroke Kiba caught his arm and shouted " _Get him_ , Akamaru!" At this, the massive hound leapt from the sideline, tail wagging like a puppy playing with his owner. Arms trapped, Naruto's eyes grew wide- _he's done it now_ , Ino thought- but with a roll of his jaw he fired a tiny wad of spit onto Kiba's jacket, and in the moment Ino briefly glimpsed Naruto's hands shift in a wild jerk to lock into Kiba's fingers.  
 _A seal!_  
There was a familiar puff of smoke, and then standing behind Naruto was, well, Naruto- effortlessly holding Akamaru overhead and laughing at the ol' pup. Kiba's eyes grew wide as Naruto headbutted him in the chest, and, both laughing, dispersed the Jutsu behind him.  
"Tch. _Idiot_."  
Ino jumped a foot in the air; behind her was a voice she hadn't heard in months.  
" _Sasuke_?"

Surely, standing tall and clad in the blues and blacks of his clan, the Uchiha progeny stood. His eyes were cupped with bags- Ino got a whiff of whatever it was Shino was peddling behind the bar, and the leery pride with which he stared at his best friend betrayed him. "He's certainly been at work."

Ino looked back at Naruto- he was still laughing, helping Kiba to his feet. The two giggled like schoolboys as Akamaru joined them, and when Kiba turned to leave, he made sure to let out a quick "Next time, foxface!"

Naruto grinned and punched his hand. "Anytime, doggo!" He turned to where Sasuke and Ino were standing and when he saw Ino, his smile grew and made Ino's heart leap.

"Ino! I knew you'd come!" He took her in a crushing embrace.

"I couldn't hold it over you forever." They both stared at each other for a moment only interrupted by an audible grunt from Sasuke.

"Nice hand seal, idiot."

Naruto slugged him in the arm. "What can I say? Kick an Uchiha's ass enough…" and at Sasuke's outraged expression he put his arm around him and howled.

"Ino! Let's get ourselves a drink before Sasuke here finishes off the stock."

He grumbled. "Can't help it… everyone buying them..." and to Ino's amazement, a hint of pink appeared in his face. Naruto let go of him and took Ino's hand.

"See ya, moron! Go find Sakura!" and with a wink that made Ino question just what that meant, he'd whisked her away.

"I told everyone to buy him drinks since he's home and still thinks we all hate him," Naruto muttered. "It's working great."

Ino couldn't suppress a chuckle. "So. Not cold at all, are we?" She eyed his netting.

"What, it's bad? I had a shirt, but-"

"No, not at all. I like it." She grinned.

"Yeah? You should try it on." and before she could process that suggestion, they'd arrived at Shino's little makeshift bar. Naruto held up two fingers, and Shino wordlessly slid them two glasses and pocketed the crumpled bills. It was a small glass, but the feeling of heat as it tore down her throat made Ino shudder as she slammed it to the table. Naruto, on the other hand, didn't seem phased at all.

Naruto eyed her again, his gaze straying only lightly "... _Man_ , you look good." Before Ino even had time to pat herself on the back for it, Naruto's face lit up as if struck by lightning.

"Wanna dance?"

Ino's stomach apparently _did_ want to dance- the butterflies came to life and without a word she snatched his hand and darted into the nearest open space, near the edge of the clearing. "Keep up, Uzumaki!" and she let herself go to the will of the pulsing drums.

Their dance stirred them both- amidst the spins and the twirls, the stomping of feet and the sway of their hips, there was a growing hunger, and it was like a bubble that had been growing within them from the moment he first lifted her around in the middle of the road was collapsing under its own weight- their hands would brush, then their hips, and then finally their brow. Their eyes froze with the boom of the drum; bodies still swaying with the music, their world only as large as the circle in which they spun. The percussions reached a cacophonic crescendo as Ino's eyes sunk into his soul and her heart tore itself from the chains of her chest- everything was slowly falling away, the crackling of the fire, the sensation of grass beneath their feet, the chill of the air on the skin of her back, all of it wordlessly slid away-

When their lips touched, even the drums went quiet.

They separated, hesitant- and then his hands were on her face and his lips were fighting hers, the drums around them beating on as the fire danced its searing approval. They separated again, and the world around them began to fall back into her senses, His hands taking hers and a wonder in his eyes only matched by the fire in hers. She wrapped herself around him and squeezed, feeling the weight of his hands on her back and the press of his kiss in her hair. They stayed there only briefly, the world still returning around them, and it was only the sound of Naruto's voice that snapped Ino from her reverie.

"...Well, that's out of the bag, eh?" Sure enough, as Ino surfaced, she could see past Naruto into the clearing- Sakura was tugging on (an oblivious) Sasuke's shirt with a giddy smile, Kiba was hollering red-faced, Lee was crying, his thumb shot up in their direction- Ino felt her face growing hot with a heat that had nothing to do with the bonfire. Naruto didn't seem to mind, simply taking her hand and leading her off the dance floor over to where his team was ogling.

Sasuke had clearly _not_ been cut off- he was almost leaning on Sakura at this point and looked Ino dead in the eyes. Lifting a lazy finger to Naruto and with a stony expression he mumbled "... Good idiot." Naruto just hoisted Sasuke's arm over his shoulder.

"Sakura… I'll get him home, eh?" The two exchanged a knowing look- Ino's heart sank. She didn't want to be without Naruto _now,_ after weeks of unbeknownst waiting- before she could open her mouth to protest, Naruto turned to her. "You get Sakura home, and we'll meet in an hour?"

Sakura took Ino's arm with a teasing grin. "Ooh, afterparty, eh? Is it private? Can I tell Kiba and the boys?"

" _No_." Ino's elbow found a pair of ribs. Sakura grunted.

"Well! Off we go then! Don't lose him, Naruto!" and to the sounds of a very inebriated and protesting Sasuke, Sakura took Ino's arm- stealing one last glance at Naruto, Ino's heart leapt at another wink. Ino didn't catch this one quietly.

"I'm not done with you, Uzumaki!"

As the Uchiha's mumbled protests became drunken cackles, Naruto grinned and began hoisting Sasuke back to the village.

The pair continued in silence for a time, letting their ears acclimate to the quiet buzz of the forest. The howls and drums slowly faded with each step; looking up at the stars, it was clear the night was still rathe young. The butterflies in Ino's stomach had not yet left the party.

 _One hour, eh?_

Sakura inhaled beside her; predicting the bevy of questions, Ino engaged her stroll with Sakura on the offensive.

"So. What's that in your hand?"

"Ah, this?" Sakura held up the small object and with a flick of her wrist it revealed itself to be a fan; a fan with a familiar crest on it.

"Is _that…_?"

"Yes, it is." Sakura beamed triumphantly. "He's moving like a snail, but he gave me this before he last left." Tucking the Uchiha symbol into her robe, Sakura took her turn to jab at her friend.

"So. _Naruto_ , eh?" She raised an eyebrow.

Ino mock swooned. " _Naruto_."

"Should I even ask _how_ that happened?"

A bevy of images flew through Ino's mind- the small toad key, the bell of Yamanaka Flowers' door, the smell of Ichiraku- and she smiled wistfully.

"Weeds- weeds and flowers."

The lights of Konoha appeared as the trees thinned around them. Ino told Sakura how it had happened- had ignored her groans at the tale of sleeping Naruto ("He has a _problem_ with that," she had said). Of their breakfast. Of his visits to the flower shop. She omitted their trip to the cemetery; that was hers. Sakura, in turn, told her of her girlhood crush- how Sasuke had haltingly apologized, how he'd stuttered his feelings for her on the spot, and how Sakura had relished making him work for it.

"I waited _years,"_ she said, "and now he can be patient with me."

" _Sakura_!"

"What? I can have my fun. Besides," her tone grew soft and she clenched the little fan. "He… he knows, Ino." And the tenderness in her words told Ino everything she needed to know.

The footsteps fell silent- the had arrived at Sakura's place. Ino's head was buzzing as she hugged her old rival. Sakura looked at her sideways on her way in.

"Ino?... Don't take any of his crap, for me." Ino laughed.

"Oh, _I_ can handle _him_." With a wink that made Sakura roll her eyes, the door shut and Ino was off into the night, making a beeline to Naruto's flat. It had been so _long_ since she'd truly _leapt-_ the chakra felt good in her legs and the night air cleared her mind of any haze. Before long, she could see the corner of Naruto's apartment building.

Ino giggled. The balcony light was on. She thought of his lips, the way his hands had gripped her.

She could _definitely_ handle him.


	8. Chapter 8

Tonight was the first night Ino ever had to knock on Naruto's door. Ironically, it was also the first time she did so without caring who saw; there was a subtle sense of empowerment, of ownership regarding her actions and her feelings. Their dance by the raging fire had sealed that part of her- the hesitance, shyness, indecision- closed all of that away. They weren't just her feelings anymore. They were _their_ feelings. She held that thought close to the butterflies as Naruto's door opened. He hadn't changed- the mesh was just as enjoyable in the artificial light of his flat as it was by the fire.

"Yo."

"Hey."

Ino's lips slowly curved into a smile. They stood there only briefly before embracing- truly, it was less an embrace than a collision. Naruto's lips met hers and instantly she felt a heat in her chest that put the bonfire to shame; he spun her into the room and she only heard the door slam, eyes burning into him, and this time when they kissed it was truly alone.

Their bodies wrestled with a barely restrained urgency- the desire only kempt by the promise of _more_ , that they were _there_ now; he was here, and Ino didn't have to steal this moment from her heart of hearts. Hunger gradually became affection- the need gently gave way to a tenderness, their hands softer, their lips connecting slowly, deliberately. Ino let her mouth trace every inch of his, forced her fingers to be still as they trailed the ridges of his back. Naruto, too, savored her- his hands only strayed from the small of her back to cup her face, to grip at her waist and pull her closer. When the two came to rest, the only sound between them their heavy breath, Ino looked up at him.

"Well, Uzumaki, I'd say we're even."

Ino yelped as Naruto lifted her off her feet with a growl.

"That mean I gotta stop?"

She wrapped her legs around him and this time his hands were distinctly lower than the small of her back.

"You'd owe me again if you did." He laughed and walked her over to the counter, setting her gently on the rim. He kissed her again, his teeth questioning her jawline, her neck, and finally her collar- she could feel his hands fighting their way from her knees up to her hips. She let him closer and began to taste him in turn, her own hands working down his back to finally explore the rough contours she'd been forced to lay eyes upon that day in his flat.

Pausing momentarily, Ino bit her tongue in a grin and hooked her thumbs under his mesh, grazing her palms up from his waist until it came over his head. Before he could get his arms free, she yanked it down behind him, tightening her legs to bring him closer. She relished the restrained groan as her teeth grazed his chest.

"C'mon, this isn't fair, eh?"

Ino laughed and touched her nose to his before planting another kiss. She let his shirt go and laid back- appreciating the way his eyes went wide as they trailed their way down the front of her- and she sensually placed a foot squarely on his chest and sat up, pushing him from the counter. He rolled his eyes.

"Got anything to drink, Naruto?" She knew the tease in her eyes was driving him nuts but she'd be lying if she said she felt bad. He took a breath and shook himself.

"Yeah," he walked to the fridge and bent to inspect the contents. Ino blushed slightly at the faint marks on his back. "You ever had cactus water?"

She hopped from the counter and sat down at the table. "This another Suna delicacy?"

"Direct from Gaara's own stock." he tossed her a bottle. After the evening's exertions, the chill of the glass felt good in her hand. Naruto kicked a chair aside and let himself fall into it, eyeing her over his first sip.

"You can sure kiss, eh?"

Ino blushed and tapped her fingernail to her glass. She winked across another draw of the oddly satisfying beverage. "Only when I'm kissing someone cute." Naruto barked a laugh.

"Sweet, I'll take that as a compliment." He leaned back in his chair and eyed her with a hint of worry in his face.

"So, uh, Ino."

"Mm."

"This- this isn't a one time thing, yeah? Like, I'm not gonna… you know, I- I like you a lot."

Ino stood up and slowly walked over to him. Taking a seat on his leg, she took his mouth in a slow, deliberate kiss.

"I like you too, Naruto." He put his head in her neck and they sat that way for a moment until he spoke from her collar.

"Well... that's good, 'cause, I'm gonna owe you again."

"What do you mean?"

"I gotta go, again." Remorse had crept into his tone. "I'd have mentioned it sooner, but it, uh, didn't come up."

Ino's heart plummeted. After weeks of waiting and finally _finally_ getting him, he had to leave? She remembered him coming in a couple weeks back and mentioning vacation- had two weeks gone by that fast?

"How long will you be gone?"

He looked up at her and sighed, tilting his head back. "Three days, but this one's tricky."

"... Tricky?" Their eyes met.

"It might not just be a regular 'Ambassador' mission."

Ino raised an eyebrow and shifted her weight on his knee. "They've been sending me back and forth this much for a stupid reason."

Ino was getting progressively more nervous. "Reason being?" Naruto locked eyes with her and she saw a familiar fire.

"According to Shikamaru, I'm _irresistible_ bait. _"_

"You're _kidding._ " She made to stand, but Naruto caught her.

"Whoa, whoa," he placed a hand on her hip and swung her across him. "It'll be fine. We're rooting out some rogue idiots from Suna. Cut and dry." Naruto leaned in to a kiss and she raised her chin and looked at him down her nose. He grinned and took the chance at her exposed neck. Ino tried not to enjoy the feeling but… straddling him had perks. She put her elbows on his shoulders and leaned into him.

"And you'll be back _soon_ , right, Uzumaki?..."

"Oh yes." She shifted on him- with a trace of pride, she felt below her just how very _aware_ he was of her breasts.

 _Good._ She leaned back quickly until their eyes were level and gazed straight into his.

"I'll be waiting for you when you get back." With another kiss, she rose and raised him with her. They embraced again, slowly, their fire making way for the burgeoning reality that they would not share this again soon. Naruto murmured into her hair.

"I don't want you to leave."

Ino nipped him again, a bit more playfully- and she turned from him to swipe the netted undershirt from the counter.

"W-Whatcha doin' with that?"

"You told me I should try it on sometime, right?" There was a dawning comprehension within the blood that rushed to his cheeks. "You did say you'll be home soon, right?"

"Believe me- I will." He grinned. Ino sauntered to the door.

"Walk me out, Uzumaki?"

He sighed. "I _guess._ "

Their kiss in the doorway was not imbued with any fire or longing- their lips met with quiet assurance, void of any flirtatious pretense.

"I'll see you, Uzumaki."

"You'd better, Yamanaka, or you'll owe _me_ this time."

Ino turned and let herself strut just enough to make sure he noticed it. Underhanded, sure, but she'd be damned if he didn't miss her as much as she'd miss him. She looked at the mesh top in her hands and her lips curved wickedly.

Three days couldn't come soon enough.


	9. Chapter 9

Ino groaned in protest as her alarm clock ripped her from sleep- she squinted through sleep at the clock.

 _Five hours._

She sighed and looked down at her hands; Naruto's shirt was still wrapped up in the covers. Ino flopped her head back onto her pillow and brought his shirt to her face with a smile. Perhaps last night was worth losing sleep over.

Ino slumped out of bed and started the slow process of getting ready- a hot shower and some tea could fix the most sleepless of nights, and this morning was no exception. She looked out her window as she put on the kettle- the sun was already greeting Konoha through the clouds, which meant Naruto had already. _I guess his night was just as sleepless._ With a grin, Ino had little doubt that Naruto found it equally worth missing sleep. As if in some sort of consolation for not seeing him, she had agreed to water his plants again- and with only a few hours until she had to open shop, she sipped the last of her tea and headed out.

Ino decided the the trip to his house didn't need to be _run_ today- a peaceful walk would do. Her calves were still sore from their dance, and frankly, one of the perks of being off duty was not _needing_ to run every day. She found the walk unusually pleasant- it was never _unpleasant_ , per-se, but she supposed there was something to be said about the subtle rush of seeing Naruto's flat around the corner that made her heart skip a beat. He may not be inside of it, but it was the closest she was going to get to him for a few days. Ino found her pace gradually picking up as she approached his door- she smiled back at the little toad as she turned the key.

Ino took a deep breath upon entering Naruto's flat, and couldn't resist the pang of disappointment upon finding it expectedly empty. She took a look around- her gaze lingering on the countertop she'd sat upon only hours before- and felt selfish for being upset. At least it was only a short while she'd be in here without him. She looked down at the small object in her hands and chuckled at the situation- whatever they were, they sure as hell weren't just 'buddies', not after last night- and here Ino was with a spare key to her not-friend's apartment. Context had certainly changed _that_ implication.  
 _"Still gonna charge me?"_ He'd asked.  
 _"I'm thinking about it."_ She'd winked in reply.  
In a strange way, she hadn't really missed him until she stepped through his door; stepped into his scent and the memories of last night, into their not-so-secret thing that was still only theirs. She hadn't quite grasped how heavy three days would weigh unto a full heart; she'd been too high on the lingering exhilaration of needy kisses and desperate hands to think about something small like _time_ getting between them.  
Time... and, she admitted begrudgingly, duty. His little _bait_ mission. Ino scowled. It was _just_ like him. These would be three days devoid of butterflies and bloated with a very unfamiliar anxiety. It wasn't that he couldn't handle himself, she knew _that_ wasn't an issue- it was that he had a… distinct talent for finding trouble.  
Naruto, as it turned out, would manage to give her some of those familiar butterflies even while away on his mission. As she approached the balcony, she found propped to the door a small bouquet- the wrapping was just some plain brown paper, no frills or fluff, but all that served to do was highlight the intense vibrancy of the flowers themselves. The leaves were soaked in hues of purple and white, with stalks that shined as if snipped only moments ago. Ino stooped to pick them up, placing her nose to the bloom. These weren't from the shop- she had a feeling she knew _exactly_ where he'd procured these, and sure enough, when she stepped outside, she spotted the fresh soil of an empty planter on the left of the balcony. Much to her delight, there was another note on the watering can.

 _Ino! Miss me yet? I told you you'd miss me. I hope you like the flowers, the color reminds me of you! Lots of things remind me of you. I'll be back soon!_

The man was too sweet for his own good. Ino loosed a wistful smile and pocketed the little note. She really did miss him, now that he was gone- as she set about watering his flowers, she occupied her mind planning just how she could welcome him home… He did like his ramen. He had also very much seemed to appreciate her body pressed against his, and Ino supposed it was only a little selfish to want more of the same... In the meantime, as if to contrast the brilliance of her budding romance, there was the ever-present reality of her job at Yamanaka Flowers.  
With Autumn fully underway and a thick gloom settling in over the mountain, business had begun to slow. Less customers, less watering- Ino found herself looking at the clock, rearranging product far more than necessary, dusting, cleaning, facing, _anything_ to make the days go by. It was like the years of unrequited girlhood crushing on this boy or that she'd endured were finally given a target, an outlet, _her_ outlet- she couldn't for the life of her have predicted that it would be _Naruto_ , but now that it was, Ino wondered how it could have ever _not_ been Naruto; his spirit, his indomitable happiness that leaked onto her, his unfair smile- these things Ino clung to during the doldrums as time crawled on. She found herself wondering if, maybe, the next time she went to water, he'd be home and she would walk in on him sleeping again. Last time she'd tried not to stare ( _Wasted chance, really,_ she thought in hindsight), had actually yelled at the poor guy for sleeping shirtless in his own home ( _he deserved it,_ she affirmed). She wouldn't be looking away _this_ time, you could bet on that- no, she would walk right in there and-  
" _Ino_!"  
Ino jerked to awareness with a yelp- the heat rose quickly in her face as she realized just how far that train of thought was taking her. With a hint of relief, she saw who had unknowingly caught her in the act- Sakura stood there, eyebrow raised in annoyance, clad unusually in-  
"Why are you in _uniform_? Weren't you-" Sakura cut her off, her voice tinted with an unusual severity.  
"Naruto's home, Ino."  
Any heat in Ino's face dissipated quickly. She looked at the clock, the gears in her mind whirring furiously- only two nights had passed, he wasn't supposed to be home until after the third. Any lingering blush was replaced with a sobering pit in her stomach. Sakura continued, still in low tones.

"He'll survive, but he's in a rough condition."

He- he'll _survive_? What the hell did she mean _survive_? Ino's knuckles went white on the counter, panicked anger rising in her throat as she struggled to ask any one question.

"What do y- when di- _survive_?"

Uniform or not, duty or not, her friend's expression softened and her answers lacked the edge of their greeting. "An hour and a half ago. He'll be fine, Ino, he's just-" she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose- "an _idiot_ , but we already knew that one."

Ino released a breath she hadn't realized was stuck. She started to hustle her way around the counter. "An idiot? What- Sakura what did he-?"

"Oh, you'll see. Then you'll want to slap him as much as I did."

Ino's eye twitched. She'd want to slap him, would she? The panic she felt moments ago was being slowly eroded by her rising attitude. First he leaves (after kissing her) on some stupid bait mission, then he goes and gets himself in some sort of trouble. Oh, he was gonna hear about this, as soon as he was-

 _Wait…_ Ino did a little mental math before looking at Sakura with a question in her eyes.

"You said he just got back, and he's already stable?"

Sakura smiled at her friend. "Yes, Ino. He woke up a few minutes ago."

 _Good, he's awake_. Without thought, Ino locked up shop. She didn't pack a bag, didn't tell anyone, and for that matter, she didn't care. As she stepped outside- Sakura bemusedly watching her friend's gradually rising ire- and gathered her chakra into her legs, something dawned on Ino.

"Wait, _wait-_ he woke up a few _minutes_ ago?"

Sakura's eyes lit up with a genuine grin. "Yes, you idiot, that's what I said."

"Then why are you-"

"Because," she said gently, "He asked for you."

Before Ino could feel embarrassed over the happy shock on her face, Sakura had leapt, up and over Yamanaka Flowers, chuckling to herself.

The man really was too sweet for his own good, idiot or not. Following behind, Ino supposed she could go easy on him. Just this once, of course.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

Ino hated the smell of hospitals.  
It was a smell she had grown used to during her youth, during the brief apprenticeship under Tsunade- and as she got older, as the war came and lives went, she grew to detest the odor. It was the cloying smell of risk, of struggle. Walking past the front desk, now, Ino felt that unease doubly so; it wasn't like the other times, where it had been friends and comrades, had been for a _reason_. This time, for whatever reason or however okay she was, it was _Naruto_ tucked down a weary hallway. Naruto, who had been in and out so many times the staff knew him by name long before his hero antics during the war.  
 _Her_ Naruto.  
Sakura led her during the quiet walk to his room- there was an air about her that changed as quickly as the scent when they had entered. Sakura walked alert, proud. There was no quiet billboard-brow in this place, only the direct apprentice of Konoha's Hokage. Ino found the muscles in her face unconsciously relaxing; Sakura's ease of confidence was hard to resist.  
They turned a corner- down a smaller wing with less rooms (rooms for more specialized cases, Ino remembered with a grimace), and a familiar voice led them to their exact destination.  
"... will not happen again. She said she's found a method of generating them to be more... _receptive_."  
This time, Naruto's voice spoke up. "What, the wrap? Psh. I hate wearin' that thing."  
The restrained sigh that followed was unmistakably Sasuke.  
" _Genetically_ receptive. So that our chakras can function appropriately within the duplicate limb."  
At this, a light rap on the door frame caused a lazy turn of Sasuke's head to Ino- then, with the faintest twitch of his eye, to Sakura. She saw the Uchiha's pale cheeks grow slightly pink behind his dark hair- saw, but only distantly registered, as her eyes glazed past him to zero in on Naruto.  
He was splayed out on a bed- awake, yet bound in place by the overwhelming machine at his bedside. Inside an ominous, fluid-filled tube, outstretched, was his right arm. Ino could make out faint details through the glass, her vision obscured by the seals flowing out from the middle- what she gleaned in that brief glance convinced her not to look any closer. Charred and flaked was what appeared to be a limb, or _used_ to anyway- His wrist and forearm had been seemingly _decimated,_ with rips and seams creeping towards the elbow. Attached to that arm was an otherwise healthy-looking (if disgruntled) Naruto- Naruto who was currently beaming right at her.  
"Ino! You came!" He flashed a smile to his team. "Thanks, Sakura!"  
Her friend smiled. "It was no problem. Shoulda seen her face." She turned and took hold of Sasuke's arm (eliciting a little more pink through the scowl) and he spoke up.

"... Yes. That was all. Until then… I would recommend you use Rasengan with your left hand." He looked down at Sakura. "If you don't mind…"

The look on Sakura's face told everyone just how little she minded. She looked at Ino with a grin.

"I'll leave you two be!" Leaving a dumbstruck Ino behind to the sound of Naruto laughing, Sakura led the rest of team seven out. The door closed, leaving only a pregnant silence. Ino and Naruto locked eyes- and she considered the contraption to his right.  
"So," she started- and was quickly cut off.  
"I- I blew up the damn arm." He looked her dead in the eye, lips tight, eyebrows raised. "I saw it comin' but this thing doesn't work right."  
"Y- you _what_? How? Naruto, wh-" She was cut off by the sound of an exasperated groan.  
"Ino, shut up and get over here." He grinned and scooted over, patting the bed. Ino blushed- she blushed even more as she stole a glance to the door- and then raised an eyebrow.  
"If I get in there you're telling me what happened"  
He cocked a brow in return. "Yeah, yeah, c'mon."  
Ino smiled, satisfied, and slowly strode to the bed. It was small- as she got in, she made sure that he was aware of their proximity, and nestled her body alongside his. Upon settling down, she exhaled, and laid her head so she could look at him.  
They rested their for only a brief moment before he twitched, hesitantly, and their lips met with the need only absence can cause. When they were through- too soon for Ino's heart- his forehead gently rested on hers, and the only sound was that of their breath and the gurgling machine. When Naruto spoke, it was with a careful tongue.  
"The mission was a total success." He tapped his temple with his good arm. "Brainiac had it all in there from the start. I was about six miles out from Suna when they showed their faces- the defectors- and," His lip protruded in an angry pout, "I _had_ 'em until my damn arm decided not to hold jutsu right."  
She tried not to recall the brief sight of the tube. "What happened to it?"  
"The, uh, the rasengan went through the other guy _and_ my arm, not- not _just_ the other guy."  
Ino felt her stomach drop into the empty space typically reserved for overlooking sheer drops. They'd all seen what that Jutsu did to things it hit. Naruto went on.  
"But! It's fine now. Sasuke's had the same shit happen so Grandma up there is fixin' them up different." He giggled. "I'm just beat. This thing's eating my chakra up…" He yawned- whatever energy he'd had when she entered was seeping out of him as they laid together, and his breath was growing steady and rhythmic as the minutes passed. Ino kissed his forehead, and his lips moved in a cheeky murmur.

"Heh… You're in my bed." He giggled some more and his hand grasped her leg.  
She laughed. "Yes, yes I am. And you, Uzumaki, need rest." Her tone was soft, but stern- his face fell into another pout and Ino wanted to take it up and kiss it. His hand- which had taken to slowly tracing circles on Ino's stomach- came to a stop. He flopped on his back again and took her hand with his good arm.

"This isn't how I imagined our first time in bed."

Ino pulled her head back to appraise him with a predatory grin. "So you've imagined us in bed, hm?"

Naruto's eyes grew a bit wide and he paused- running the length of her with his gaze- before replying.

"Uh, y-yeah. Yeah I have." He loosed a cocky grin. "A lot." At this, Naruto paused, and stifled a budding yawn- Ino cut him off before he could continue. "You need sleep."

At this point, his eyes were hardly even open- He tried to protest, saying "Oh, come on, this is getting good."

"You're exhausted."

"I'm only half tired." He argued weakly.  
"Only half, hm?"  
"Yeah… Only half." His eyes shut again- his voice had slowed to a drawl.  
"And what about the other half?" She traced her fingers through his hair, comfortably propped on an elbow.  
"Ino?"  
"Yes?"  
His lips slowly grew into a content smile. "The other half loves you a lot."  
Ino froze, her hands in his hair- she settled in next to him and let her head lay on his chest. She closed her eyes and tightened her grip on his body- there was a momentary void in the room as Ino's chest shuddered with the weight of emotion. Her eyes scrunched tight and her arms clenching the man in front of her until at once it overcame her, and she breathed a small laugh.  
"I love you too, you dolt."  
Naruto's arm came around her to grasp her shoulder, pulling her ever closer; it was not long before sleep overcame them, and the nap they took was easily the best of Ino's life.


	11. Chapter 11

" _Sonofa-"_

The sound of Naruto's swearing inside was enough to rouse Ino from her task; the more time she spent at Naruto's place, the more often she found herself tending to the flowers. Call it professional respect or call it love- Ino didn't even question the dingy little watering can anymore. She'd said it before and she'd say it again, the man had a gift with plants.

"H-hey, uh- Ino?..."

She stepped out of the cool Autumn air and into Naruto's apartment- the man was sitting at the countertop, right arm splayed out on the tile, a grimace painted across his face. Between his left hand and his teeth was wedged a tangled assortment of bandage, the end thereof being valiantly subjected to his right forearm. Ino giggled.

"Still having trouble?" She asked. His eyes answered with unmistakable- if comical- clarity, and Ino stepped over to him to take the wrap in her hands. Her fingers worked with a long-forgotten professional delicacy- it wasn't the first time she'd helped him out with it, and at the rate they were going it wouldn't be the last.

"There you go. Eventually, you _will_ need to do this on your own, you know." She smiled.

"That mean you're leavin' sometime soon?" He challenged.

"You gonna kick me out?"

"Pfft, right. And miss out on this?" Naruto took her hands in his and pulled her onto his lap, stifling a yelp with his kiss. He appraised her for a minute, then went in again, a grin fighting it's way between their mouths. Her continued presence in his apartment the few weeks after his injury did not in any way dampen their desires for one another- Ino sure didn't mind, as Naruto showed off his recovery by lifting her up and into the nearest wall.

"Arm feels better," He grunted between kisses- she felt his body tense when her teeth found the crook of his neck. This sensation only served to increase her aggression.

"So I see." It was her turn to gasp as he ground against her, testing her ears with nips of his own. She was embarrassed the first time she'd let a soft gasp escape her, but with enough practice…

Ino dropped from him and spun, taking him with both hands by the collar to the couch. She fell back and encouraged him to follow suit.

"Ino."

She wrapped herself around him again, hooking her calves behind his legs and practically tearing at his shirt.

" _Ino_."

She sighed. She could hear the quiet distress in his voice, and (enjoyably) worse, feel it pressed between them. Her arms slid from his back, and she felt her cheeks go red.

Lately, stopping themselves had been the norm. There had been a few… _tense_ moments, sure, but… as Naruto put it, they "gotta wait 'til it's right."

"How will we know?" Ino had asked between kisses.

"We'll know." He'd said.

Ino was beginning to wonder if that were the case. Naruto stood up, red faced, and Ino wondered just what was going through his head.

"Naruto."

"Y-yeah?"

Ino studied him for a moment, and then gracefully got to her feet, her blue eyes level with his. She put a hand to his cheek and grinned.

"Sit down, Uzumaki."

"What?" He looked at her quizzically. This was not how their game normally played out- certainly, this didn't qualify as 'cooling it'. She took his hands and led him to the couch.

"Sit. I'll be back." Without considering any further questioning glances from Naruto, Ino stepped into his bedroom and closed the door. She went to his dresser, still slightly unfamiliar, until her hands found what they were looking for. The red in her cheeks slowly receded in favor of a devilish determination.

After a few moments in the bathroom, Ino appraised herself. Naruto's mesh undershirt was only slightly bigger than her old ones, but as she studied the way it hugged her- and in that sense, exposed her- she straightened her back and raised her chin up high. She was going to enjoy this.

"Close your eyes, Naruto!" Her voice raised just enough for him to hear.

"... what?"

"Just shut 'em!"

Ino forced each step to be even- her footfalls deliberate, the sensation of carpet between her toes made new as the chill crept over her exposed chest. She felt goosebumps run down her back.

"Are your eyes closed?" She was behind him now, half-afraid he'd turn.

"Y-yeah." He said. Ino walked until she was in front of the sofa opposite him, and sat down. His face was filled with strain- eyes scrunched in a confused grimace. Ino took a deep breath.

"Naruto."

He let one blue eye peek from behind an eyelid, his brow raising curiously- and then as his eyes grew slowly wide, his mouth only slightly agape, Ino exhaled, relishing the final gravity of her decision.

"I-Ino… Wh- why- that's my-"

"You did tell me to try it on sometime…"

He stammered a bit- Ino could feel his gaze searing her skin, lingering on that which he'd until now yet to see- and his eyes before long rose to meet hers again.

"Ino, you're _beautiful._ "

Her chest seemed to swell- it was as though her ribcage could no longer contain the sheer emotion coming from her heart. Her eyes fell, briefly overcome- she looked at him and wordlessly held up her arms, palms outstretched. Naruto did not waste any time rising and coming to her, and Ino was glad her arrangement had placed them on the larger of his couches.

His kisses- fierce, and _hungry-_ trailed down her lips, her jaw, her neck… as he descended, she found her face buried in his hair- her hands forcing him a momentary pause in an effort to remove his shirt. Moment by moment, his attention drew her nerves to the apex of her ability to focus; the sensation of his hands, his lips, his teeth the only thing that existed. As he reached her navel and she cupped his chin, he looked at her- they held eyes for a brief aeon, the muscles in his back tight, chest pushing against the weight of his own breathlessness- and at a silent nod, his fingers deliberately hooked her waistband, his nails dragging down, down against her thighs, his lips leaving a trail behind what was left of her clothes, chills running back up her body. He knelt before her- his hands unconsciously finding purchase on her hips once more- and he paused as if distracted by his own actions. With a quick caress from Ino, he brought his lips first to her knee, between her legs, the soft inside of her thigh, returning up, up, until-

" _Naruto."_

His thumbs worked small circles in her flesh as he gripped his hands around her, pulling her closer- closer than Ino had thought possible- she let her fingers find purchase in his hair, let her hips relax her legs and let her head fall back, eyes straining against shut lids- she heard herself gasp, and rather than hear she _felt_ his growl of approval. Her stomach danced as the muscles contracted, and her legs twitched around her lover's cheeks, ankles hooked together, her toes curling in erratic pleasure. The sensations came like the tides, her world pulsing in and out around his touch, his motions slower now, delicate- her core danced as one with his movements, the room around them gone, the couch beneath her gone, only _him_ \- with one final wave, Ino gasped, her spine betraying her as it arced in one last spasm, her hands taught against his scalp- and then, gradually, it left her, legs shaking, his kisses again on her stomach, her breasts, her neck-

"I love you." He whispered as he rose to her ear. Ino could do no else but draw him close. Sightless, her lips found his and their kiss brought life back into her bones, kindled a fire that grew from her belly and shone through her eyes. When they broke, she looked at him, and there was no question.

"I love you too, Naruto."

They rose, knowing, and Ino realized that he had been correct all along.

She knew when it was right.

 **Author's Notes**

Thank you for reading. This is where I will end this story, and go on to write something different. Perhaps as time goes on I'll get better at endings! I'll be back soon with something just as fun to write as this was. You're all wonderful, and thank you again.


End file.
